


Victor's Audio Tapes

by 69_420_coolman



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/pseuds/69_420_coolman
Summary: You find yourself within the maze that is Joey Drew Studios, a place that seems to go on for miles and miles in every conceivable direction. Along the way, you find several audio tapes, all recorded by a man called Victor Wick. This is the transcript of those tapes.
Kudos: 2





	Victor's Audio Tapes

My name is Victor Wick. I am trapped in this... labyrinth known as Joey Drew Studios. Right now, I am hiding from that... Ink demon. I am making these audio logs for both myself, in case I happen to forget something about myself, and for if anyone finds them so that I'm not forgotten. I'm a 20 year old male, at a height of 6'0. My weight is 200 pounds. I have a mother, father, and two siblings, a brother and a sister. I sued to work at my father's old candle shop before getting trapped in here. I made candles, and delivered them. I have been in here for... uh... cripes, I don't even know how long I've been here... p-point is, I've been here for a long time. O-Okay, I've got the basics done. I need to record how I got here. [sound of banging on door] W-Wait... [sound of banging on door] F-[sound of audio tape recorder falling, banging on door, running away]


End file.
